Player tracking systems are used to monitor the gaming activities of players on a casino floor. A common method for monitoring casino players is via a player tracking system. Typically, these systems use cards to identify a player. The player inserts the card before playing a game on the casino gaming machine. The player tracking system uses the information stored on the card to identify the player. Once the player tracking system identifies the player, the system then monitors the player's gaming habits. This includes recording player wagered amounts and the rate at which the player plays the games, and the like. Data relating to the player's gaming habits is then stored in a player tracking system database and/or on the player tracking card.
Despite the advantages of using player tracking cards, there are problems associated with the use of such cards. One problem arises when a first player leaves a gaming machine without first retrieving his player tracking card because the player habits of a second player will be attributed to the first player. Another problem occurs when a first player allows a second person to use the first player's tracking card. In this scenario, the first player accrues tracking points that are not actually earned by him as the player tracking system inaccurately records and associates the data as first player information. Yet another problem with player tracking cards is a casino or gaming establishment is only able to monitor the gaming habits of those players who are enrolled in the casino's loyalty (i.e., player's club) program. What is needed is a system and method to non-intrusively track unidentified players during one or more gaming sessions.